Big Brother 11
Big Brother 11 is the eleventh season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Groups': Contestants this season are divided into four color-coded groups. Contestants will compete in HOH challenges as groups. They must also pick a group leader. The leader of the winning group will be the HOH while the rest of the group is safe from eviction. After a contestant has become the group leader, they cannot assume the position again until everyone else in their group has become the group leader. Contestants may also sit out of challenges as groups become uneven. after a contestant sits out, they cannot sit out again until all of their fellow groupmates have sat out. If a group leader does not submit for a HOH competition and their group comes in last, then they automatically become a nominee for eviction. The groups were disbanded in Week 5. **The four groups were 7Minus3, Bad Decisions, Boombayah Blue, and M4U. Memory Wall Houseguests Groups The Game } |- ! colspan="18" | Voting History |- | style="background:#13D835" | | align="left" | Aidan | None | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | TBA | None | | TBA | TBA | |- | style="background:#13D835" | | align="left" | Alissa | None | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | | None | TBA | | | TBA |- | style="background:#9E00FF" | | align="left" | Bryce | None | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | TBA | None | TBA | | TBA | |- | style="background:#E8CB2A" | | align="left" | Drew | None | | TBA | | None | TBA | None | | TBA | | |- | style="background:#1EAEF1" | | align="left" | Emile | None | TBA | TBA | | None | TBA | None | | TBA | | TBA |- | style="background:#9E00FF" | | align="left" | Matthew | None | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | | None | TBA | | TBA | TBA |- | style="background:#E8CB2A" | | align="left" | Gavin | None | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | TBA | None | TBA | TBA | |colspan="6" |- | style="background:#E8CB2A" | | align="left" | Ben | None | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | TBA | None | TBA | |colspan="7" |- | style="background:#13D835" | | align="left" | Linh | None | TBA | | TBA | None | TBA | None | | colspan="8" |- | style="background:#E8CB2A" | | align="left" | Vanne | None | TBA | | TBA | None | | | colspan="9" |- | style="background:#9E00FF" | | align="left" | Dennis | None | TBA | TBA | TBA | None | | colspan="10" |- | style="background:#1EAEF1" | | align="left" | Wendy | None | | TBA | TBA | | colspan="11" |- | style="background:#13D835" | | align="left" | Josh | None | TBA | TBA | | colspan="12" |- | style="background:#1EAEF1" | | align="left" | Sim | None | | | colspan="13" |- | style="background:#1EAEF1" | | align="left" | Zack | None | | colspan="14" |- | style="background:#9E00FF" | | align="left" | Scott | | colspan="15" |- | colspan="17" |- ! colspan="2" | Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2" | Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: In Week 1 due to unavoidable external factors, Scott was removed from the game. In Week 4 Wendy was removed from the game due to heavy inactivity. In Week 5 Vanne was removed from the game due to heavy inactivity. Trivia Links *'Big Brother Season 11 Forum' Category:Seasons